Le mal est beau quelquefois suite
by Nobody-666
Summary: Bah que dire? C'est la même chose que la précédente, vu que ça continue!
1. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 : Furious Angel 

Le lendemain (Auteur : c'est la fic des lendemains, ou quoi ????), lycée Domino, 8h10...

Zelda s'assit en souriant à côté de Seto, sur les gradins de la salle de sport (Auteur : et bah voui ils avaient sport.)

« Salut. ï 


	2. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 : Ca c'est bizaaaarre... 

Bakura sonna sans grande conviction chez les sœurs Pegasus. La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur... le vide. La voix de Zelda s'éleva :

« Salut ! Ca va ? Je suis devant toi ! Hou hou !! Tu me regardes ou quoi ??

-Mais... il n'y a personne devant moi ! s'écria Bakura.

-Ah bon ?... Zut, excuse-moi ! J'ai oublié de me matérialiser ! Je me suis enfin rendue _invisible_ ! Attends... »

Zelda apparut devant le garçon aux cheveux blancs. Elle portait un T-Shirt informe avec dessus l'inscription « No Life », et un jean trop grand. Elle avait retenu ses cheveux avec une pince.

« Comment tu... commença Bakura.

-Laisse tomber, tu capterais pas. Au fait, ton Yami, il est au parfum ?

-Hein??

-Il est prêt à recevoir un coup dur niveau réalité ?

-Lui ?? Il est tellement con qu'il ne s'en rendrait même pas compte !

-REPETE CA !!!!!!! hurla une voix.

-Meuh non il est pas con, ironisa Zelda. À peine... Assieds-toi sur le canapé. Bon. Orangina, Coca, Vodka... ?

-Non merci. (Auteur : Changement de personnalité : Yami-Bakura s'la ramène !! Coucou n'amour !! Yami-Bakura : NOOOOOOON PAS ELLE !!! ) T'aurais pas plutôt un verre de sang ?

-Si. Bœuf, vache, veau, chien, chat, lapin, souris, rat, corbeau, humain ?

-Humain.

-Chaud ?

-37C si tu veux bien.

-Groupe sanguin ? Rhésus ?

-A. »

Elle commença à s'ouvrir la veine du poignet droit (Auteur : vous savez, la grosse bleue ?) et laissa couler quelques secondes son sang dans un verre. La plaie se referma toute seule.

« Mais... mais m'enfin... balbutia le psychopathe antique alors qu'elle lui présentait le verre.

-J'ai remarqué ta façon de me lorgner ces derniers temps. Je déteste ça.

-Ah bon. Et alors ?

-Et alors ce n'est pas moi que tu veux.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as très bien entendu. Il y a deux moi. La première, c'est la fille Goth qui t'a servi un verre de son sang. C'est... c'est moi, Zelda.

-Tu ne m'apprends rien.

-La deuxième, c'est une fille qui vient de l'ancienne Egypte. Elle a les mêmes ambitions que toi, sauf que c'est multiplié par 10 côté Yami Yugi. Elle me ressemble. Tu la connais peut-être.

-Je le saurais mieux si je connaissais son nom.

-Makeda.

-Connais pas.

-Attends, je te la présente. Il faut juste qu'elle sorte... MAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!

-M APPELLE PAS MAKI ! cria une femme.

-AMENE TOI ! »

Une lumière bleue aveugla les deux amis (Auteur : oui m'enfin bon...) et une jeune femme apparut. Elle avait des cheveux noirs assez longs, luisants, un teint mat et des yeux rouges. Elle était très belle, avait un visage ovale, des traits assez fins. Elle était très mince, et portait un haut en cuir très décolleté, et une mini-jupe en cuir avec des bottes montantes. Elle se laissa nonchalamment tomber sur le canapé en regardant Yami-Bakura de travers.

« C'est qui celui-là ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton plutôt méprisant.

-Celui-là c'est le gars qui est sur la même longueur d'ondes que toi, répliqua Zelda.

-Ah bon ? Amusant. C'est à qui ce verre ?

-Zelda m'en a proposé, intervint Yami-Bakura.

-QUOI ELLE T'A PROPOSE SON SANG ???? MAIS ELLE EST DINGUE !! ELLE EST À MOI ET SON SANG AVEC !! Y A QUE MOI QUI AI LE DROIT D'EN PRENDRE ! »

Elle avala le sang d'un trait.

« (Yami-Bakura) O.O Mon verre !

-J'avais soif, dit Makeda. Et toi Casper l'Egyptien, sache que t'as pas intérêt à t'attaquer à Zelda. Tu la touches pas, OK ?

-On se caaaaalme. Pourquoi veux-tu que je la tue ?

-Zelda ?

-Oui Makeda ?

-Laisse-nous si tu veux bien. Au fait, ton rendez-vous avec ton père c'est quand ?

-C'est... MERDE C'EST DANS 10 MINUTES !

-Ah tu vois ?

-Salut vous deux ! Yami-Bakura, tu feras gaffe, elle peut avoir très soif parfois... Makeda, retiens-toi... et salut ! »

Elle sortit de la maison après avoir à moitié enfilé un manteau noir et très long (Auteur : et ça fait Gestapo en plus !) en claquant la porte.

« Bon. Enfin seuls. Content de me revoir ?

-Ca se peut, répondit l'esprit maléfique. Comment as-tu réussi à me retrouver ?

-Grâce à ma chère partenaire, Zelda. Une fille géniale, si tu veux mon avis. Elle m'a invoqué et m'a donné un corps. Je suis logée, nourrie, blanchie. _Dolce vita._

-Mouais. Pourquoi pas. Alors, ça recommence comme avant ?

-Oui. Exactement comme avant. Tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi mauvais et ambitieux.

-Et toi tu es toujours aussi belle, et tu me fais autant souffrir qu'avant.

-. ?? Comment ça ?

-Je t'aime toujours, Makeda.

-ï 


	3. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 : Info-quoi ?

Il était 19h45.

Kaiba pianotait sur son clavier en fixant son ordinateur chez lui.

Un message « Accès accepté : bienvenue » s'afficha en lettres vertes, et il put consulter ses messages. Il n'en avait jamais, mais il en envoyait parfois à ses employés qui contenaient des virus. (Auteur : C EST LUI QU A PIRATE MON ORDI ????) Mais cette fois-ci, il aperçut une petite fenêtre au bas de l'écran « Vous avez 1 nouveau message ». Il contenait du texte écrit en gothique ancien, et Seto dut convertir l'écriture en HTML normal pour pouvoir le lire. Il venait de Zelda.

« Salut. Tu ne vas pas le croire mais mon cas est le même que celui de Yugi : il y a une 2ème personne qui réside en moi. ET MERDE j'en peux plus, moi. Elle boit tout mon sang, je n'ai même pas la force d'avancer. Je crois que je vais tout laisser tomber, la laisser boire ce qu'elle voudra, et crever tranquille. Demain, j'irai à l'infirmerie du lycée. On m'injectera du sang. J'y vais tous les jours, maintenant. Entre midi et 2 heures. Je ne sais pas si je vais revenir en cours après ça. Ils sont bien gentils de me donner tout ça, mais je n'ose pas leur avouer que ce n'est pas le bon groupe sanguin, et que plus Makeda (celle qui me possède) en boit, plus je m'affaiblis. J'ai tendance à croire que j'ai affaire à un (ou une ?) Vampire. J'ai peur, Seto. Et le clou, c'est qu'elle estime que j'ai de la chance de l'avoir avec moi. J'ai tellement peur. Je ne peux pas lui demander de partir. Viens stp. »

Mokuba entra à ce moment dans le bureau.

« Seto ? On a reçu quelque chose ? De qui ?

-De Zelda. On dirait un appel au secours.

-Tu devrais peut-être aller voir ce qui cloche.

-Pff... comme si ça dépendait de moi.

-Vas-y quand même.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ??

-Sa sœur vient de m'appeler. Et Jade... enfin... je euh...

-HAHAHAAAAAAAAAA ! Trop fort. Alors ça, mais ça !! (Kaiba riait aux larmes) Et ça, c'est mon frère !! Houhouhou !! Allez, j'y vais. Mais c'est bien pour ta poire !! »

Il essaya de calmer son fou rire devant Mokuba dont la peau prenait une teinte rouge brique (Auteur : c'est l'acné ou quoi ? Seto: Hostile d'conne! Il est trop jeune pour ça!! C'est quoi cte caliss d'auteuse ??) et sortit de sa maaaaagnifiiiique baraque (Auteur : j'laveuxj'laveuxj'laveux !!).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

20h00.

Ce fut Jade qui ouvrit.

« Bah dis donc, tu deviens un habitué ! Elle est toujours au même endroit, ta Zelda.

-Ma... quoi ?

-Fais pas l'idiot et monte. J'ai pas que ça à faire, j'ai un site à pirater, moi !

-Tu pirates des sites ?

-Oui. The boss in the dark, c'était moi pour la banque centrale de Malte.

-Bah voyons.

-Allez vas-y. »

Il monta les marches de marbre qu'il connaissait déjà trop pour se retrouver immédiatement devant la porte de la chambre de celle qui avait fait chavirer son cœur de glace (Auteur : que c'est bôôôô mais que c'est bôôôô !)

La porte s'ouvrit toute seule et se referma (Auteur : RETOUTESEULE !!!) derrière Kaiba.

Zelda était assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, avec les mêmes fringues qu'au chapitre suivant. Elle regardait par la fenêtre et ne daigna pas jeter un regard sur Seto. Il s'approcha et elle découvrit ce qu'elle cachait dans les plis de son haut. Une seringue, avec un liquide pourpre dedans. Du sang.

« Tu... tu veux bien me faire rentrer ça dans le bras ?

-Je ne suis pas médecin.

-Moi non plus, et j'ai horreur des injections. J'en ai toujours une trouille bleue. Mais peut-être que toi...

-Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir.

-_S'il te plaît._

-Tu es atrocement chiante. Mais bon. »

Il injecta le sang à Zelda, qui grimaça un instant de douleur, puis jeta la seringue.

« Merci.

-Tu sais que c'est illégal ?

-Alors est-ce que c'est légal de pirater le système de mon père ??

-C'est-à-dire que enfin oui mais bon... »

Elle le fit taire en l'embrassant. (Auteur : c'est dégoûtant. JE ME HAIS, MOI ET MES ANGOISSES EXISTENTIELLES !!)

« Tu as la sale habitude de parler quand il ne faut pas.

-Et toi alors ! répliqua Kaiba.

-Oui bon moi c'est normal, c'est une caractéristique principale de la gent féminine ! (Auteur : Mais elle est cinglée, là ! Zelda : Total...)

-J'ai vu pire comme spécimens...

-Du genre ?

-Téa.

-Alors là, tu tapes en plein dans les confins très complexes des archétypes de notre genre. (Auteur : D'accooooord... Je prends un dictionnaire et je continue.) Au fait, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

-00Qui ?

-Je vais t'expliquer. Elle n'est pas ici, mais tu devrais la voir sous peu.

- QUOI ?? »

Et elle lui expliqua tout le bataclan sur Makeda.

« Mais elle n'est pas là, présentement, elle est en train de manger un agent de police, termina posément Zelda. Elle préfère le muscle du bras, c'est vrai que c'est très juteux et que ce n'est pas calorique...

- ' J'ai mangé il y a une demi-heure...

-Ah ! Excuse-moi. J'arrête mes conneries alors. Et je WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!! (Auteur: cri d'horreur d'une fille qui voit quelque chose d'horrible derrière le dos de son tit ami...)

-Mais ça va po la tête de gueuler comme ça ? T'es pas un cochon qu'on égorge quand même ! s'écria Seto.

-C... c'est qu'y a ... y a quelqu'un derrière toi !

-T'es devenue cinglée. Totalement marto. Y a personne.

-Bouge pas ! »

Elle dégaina son pistolet et tira. La balle frôla la tête de Kaiba (Auteur : Mais bon il a rien le chetounet. Seto : M APPELLE PAS COMME CA !!!! ), quelque chose hurla derrière lui et un homme apparut et tomba sur le plancher (Auteur : des vaches !).

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du corps ? dit Seto.

-C'est la combientième série de policier que tu regardes ? demanda Zelda.

-J'en regarde pas.

-Bon, j'te propose de le couper en tit morceaux et après on le met au frigo et après on s'fait une liqueur d'agent puisque c'en est un et après...

-Où SONT TES TOILETTES ?? »

Zelda lui montre il entre il vomit il ressort

« Ca va mieux la p'tite nature ?

-Mais m'enfin crève !

-J'veux pas !!! »

Et ils passèrent un sacré bon moment à rigoler et à s'envoyer des vannes, s'envoyèrent des oreillers en pleine face (Auteur : ils vont même pas s'envoyer en l'air ? triste Zelda : meuh non... tu vas pas penser à ça tout de même, ma ch'tite Auteuse adorée... Auteur : contente de nouveau )...

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils atterrissent crevés dans une position plutôt suggestive (Auteur : BE OBSCEEEEEEENEU !!! Zelda et Seto: NAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!).

« Je suis crevée. (Auteur : réplique idiote d'une fille rouge de timidité qui se fait écraser la jambe droite par Seto Kaiba)

-Copieuse. son téléphone supra-sophistiqué Motorola 15000 à 500$ (Zelda : ABREGE !) ... SONNE Seto Kaiba ? Ah, Mokuba ! Qui ? Mais kesskiveut ? Dis-lui que... urgent ? Et zut... D'accord... j'arrive. À toute.

-Cet homme est le représentant anglais de la société Richier & Co qui veut te vendre des prospectus roses pour sa campagne piss&Luv vs The Méchants.

-Mais j'en ai rien à fiche! Et comment tu sais ça ?

-Mais c'est ton boulot ! Alors arrête de me broyer la jambe et va chez le monsieur pour lui dire bonjour ! Et je sais ce que je sais mais je sais pas comment !

-Mais il est où ?

-À la Kaiba Corp., Idiot !

-OK... »

Avant de le lâcher en pleine nature, elle l'embrassa (Auteur : beurk) et lui souhaita une bonne fin de soirée, et à demain, et oui je t'aime, et gnagnagnagna.

Zelda retourna s'asseoir devant son ordinateur.

Elle ouvrit la session « skluvme » et pianota un mot de passe qui lui permit d'ouvrir le système informatique du magasin de jeux des Mutô.

Ca allait swinguer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Auteur : abat une casserole sur la tête de Zelda SCHBLENG !

Zelda : Mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ??

Auteur : Gaaa... vengeance... sang...

Seto : TOUCHE PAS !

Zelda : Sôve-moi mon amûr !

Auteur : Je démissionne si vous n'arrêtez pas vos conneries.


	4. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13 : Répèt' number ouane !

Zelda atterrit devant les trois membres du groupe « Fuck Authority » (Auteur : les Yamis sont en option) en sautant de son scooter. (Auteur : elle s'est pas changée pour ceux qui s'demandent...)

« Lut vous trois ! s'écria-t-elle. Bon, ce soir, on va voir ce que vous avez dans les tripes.

-Ce qui signifie ? répliqua Yami Bakura.

-Vous allez commencer par me montrer comment vous braillez. Otogi commence.

-Moi ? Mais je...

-Pas de chichis. Hurle n'importe quoi : un délire, un gros mot, un prénom...

-OK. MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDE !

-Joli... pas mal... t'arrives pas plus fort ? dit Marik.

-Keuf kof... theu theu! (ça c'est Otogi qui tousse)

-Marik, c'est à toi ! trancha Zelda.

-MA SŒUR EST UNE GROGNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSE !

-Et voici un phénomène de l'amour familial ! commenta Bakura. Mon Yami devrait essayer : les défouloirs hurleurs, c'est mieux que de tuer des innocents... (il remarqua le regard assassin de l'esprit maléfique...) D'accord je me tais. Vas-y vénérable Yami.

-J'y vais. MAKEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

-LA FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERME !! hurla Zelda. DIEU N EXISTE PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS ! (Auteur: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!)

-Wow marimai di miladiou! Ça c'était fort, souffla Yami Marik.

-Ah ! t'as trouvé ? répliqua Zelda.

-Geuh franchement de franchement c'était bien gueulé, dit Yami Bakura. Et si Yami Marik nous braillait quequ'chose ?

-D'accord. MORT À YAMI YUGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!

-Voui que c'est mignon !! s'écria Zelda. Bon. Faisons le point. J'ai remarqué que Otogi avait un cri du genre AU SECOURS Y A PLUS DE PAPIER CHIOTTES ! ...

-C'est pas vrai d'abord !!

-Que si ! Marik crie comme le chanteur de Linkin Park, ce qui est très bien puisque ça porte bien...

-Nananèreu !

-Yami Bakura braille comme Marilyn Manson, et c'est génial parce que c'est mon idole et s'il y a un Manson bis dans le groupe où je hurle c'est parfait...

- content

-Yami Marik gueule comme un chien en ruth ce qui n'est pas bien du tout vu que le but de l'histoire n'est pas d'avoir un orgasme. Et Bakura n'a encore rien sorti, donc je ne peux rien en dire.

-J'ai compris. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK AUTHORITYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ouais ben toi t'es pas du genre fuck normality... c'est pas grave. Et moi, je braille comment ?

-Ca va, répondit Yami Bakura. Disons que ça passe.

-Ah nan avoue que c'est bien pour une fille quand même ! dit Otogi. Disons que c'est dans le style... euh... Antéchrist bien dans ses pompes.

-Oaaaah... le compliment superbe et magnifique d'Otogi... commenta Zelda avec son humour à la con. Continuons. Je vais vous montrer ce que je sais faire d'une guitare électrique et d'un air de rap. »

Elle entama un air pas très connu de Rob Zombie mais néanmoins superbe : Brickhouse 2003. Elle passa ensuite l'engin à Yami Bakura qui cassa presque une corde en improvisant un remix de The Fight Song de Marilyn Manson... et ainsi de suite, chacun fit ses preuves comme il le pouvait.

Quand ils avaient tous fini, il était minuit passé.

« Bon, vous je ne sais pas, mais moi je suis crevé. Je rentre chez moi, dit Bakura.

-Moi j'ai un compte à régler avec un certain « Monsieur Personne », répondit Zelda. On ferait mieux de rentrer chacun de son côté. Bon, salut ! » leur lança-t-elle en sortant.

Elle ne se doutait pas du pétrin noir dans lequel elle s'était fourrée...

Auteur : C'était pas trop court ? Rendez-vous au chapitre suivant !

Yami Marik : « Un chien en ruth » pff... franchement démoralisant !

Zelda : Oh excuse-moi, c'était juste une image, une expression !

Yami Bakura : on dit ça, on dit ça...

Zelda : Toi tu la fermes, espèce de momie ratée !

YB : KESSKEL A DIT ???

Zelda : Oh ! Que c'est mignon il gueule magnifiquement... Makeda, je t'envie.

Makeda : Gnnnn? dort YB: la mienne est pratique, c'est une vraie marmotte... Auteur : on arrête les délires et on continuuuuuuueuuuuuu... 

Review SVP.


	5. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Dans ce monde de fous, nous ne sommes que des façades sans visage...

« Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi !!

-La ferme, poupée. Tu coopères ou ça va faire très mal.

-Vous n'aurez rien ! Pas un dollar ! Pas un code ! Rien !

-Tu l'auras voulu, chérie.

-NON ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

Seto se réveilla en sursaut. Quel rêve atroce ! se dit-il en se levant.

Il avait rêvé de Zelda. Elle se faisait torturer. Un interrogatoire. Des hommes encagoulés, qui, malgré ses pouvoirs, avaient su la maîtriser. Et puis cette chose qu'ils menaçaient de lui planter dans le crâne... il voulait lui téléphoner, entendre sa voix, être sûr qu'elle était bien vivante.

Ce fut une Zelda pâteuse et mal réveillée qui lui répondit :

« Allô ?

-Zelda ? Ca va ? Tu es vivante ? Rien de cassé ?

-Seto, est-ce que tu as une montre ?

-Euh... »

Il regarda son radio-réveil. 4 heures du matin.

« Excuse-moi. Je n'avais pas vu l'heure... J'ai...

-Ne dis rien, trancha Zelda, qui avait l'air parfaitement réveillée à présent. Je sais ce que tu as vu. C'est un fragment de mon passé, je ne sais pas comment il est parvenu jusqu'à toi.

-Tu... tu as vécu ça ?? 00

-Oui, puisque je te le dis. Après ce que tu as vu, je me suis évanouie. Ils m'ont injecté Makeda.

-Injecté ?

-Hmm. J'ai mis longtemps à m'habituer. Puis j'ai trouvé cet anneau. C'est un truc lourd, ouvragé, avec un saphir dessus. Il m'a permis de donner un corps à Makeda et de vivre en tant qu'une. Et pas deux.

-Tu ne m'avais jamais dit ça. Mais... qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient que tu leur donnes ?

-Des fichiers. Des mots de passe. De l'argent. Tout pour court-circuiter le système de mon père. Je ne leur ai rien donné. Pour me punir, ils ont essayé d'annuler ma personnalité. Or Makeda s'est révélée être une amie, une alliée puissante. Je ne pense pas que ce soient ceux que tu crois. Je pense plutôt que c'est quelqu'un qui en voulait à I² elle-même.

-À qui penses-tu ? demanda Seto.

-Gozaburo. Ou même... toi. »

Le dernier mot était marqué par un accent nerveux, refusant d'admettre une hypothèse tout à fait plausible. Il se rappelait bien, un jour, avoir ordonné que l'on trouve et que l'on interroge quelqu'un de I², pour soutirer des tuyaux technologiques qui auraient permis à la Kaiba Corp de gagner une longueur d'avance non négligeable. Ceux qu'il avait chargés de cette charge étaient morts mystérieusement, et leur prisonnier avait disparu. Non ! Cela ne pouvait être...

« Si, Seto, c'était moi »murmura Zelda au bout du fil. Elle lisait dans ses pensées. Elle semblait si triste, tout à coup. « Je suis désolée. »

Une tonalité répétée. Elle avait raccroché.

Il laissa tomber le combiné sur son support avec un bruit sec. Il s'allongea sur son lit, et réfléchit. Ce devait être impossible ; un cauchemar, sûrement. Il se pinça consciencieusement le bras pour tenter de se réveiller, mais le sommeil l'emporta. Il s'endormit.

Dans son trench noir et ses grosses DocMarteens, Zelda courait en se faufilant entre les passants qui protestaient parfois quand elle manquait de leur foncer dedans. Peu lui importait. Elle courait le plus vite possible car elle devait assister à une réunion de plusieurs grandes entreprises –dont Kaiba Corp- et son père lui avait demandé de représenter I².

Quand elle atteignit le gratte-ciel du concurrent direct de Pegasus, la secrétaire eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir sa silhouette ; elle était déjà dans l'ascenseur qui devait la mener au dernier étage.

Un garde du corps –ou un semi-gorille, au choix- lui demanda sa carte d'identité, la regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis lui ouvrit la porte.

Apparemment, elle était la seule femme de l'assemblée : à l'exception de Seto, les représentants des différentes sociétés n'étaient que des vieillards, avachis sur leur fauteuil ou fripés comme des vieux chiffons.

« Nous attendions un représentant de la société I², Tohru, pas une gamine délurée », râla un des vieux bonshommes à l'adresse du gorille qui avait fait entrer Zelda.

Comme toute réponse, Zelda lui jeta un regard assassin, et jeta sa carte d'identité et son passeport devant lui.

« Lisez, lui ordonna-t-elle.

-Mais... mais je... balbutia le vieux.

-LISEZ ! LES ANALPHABÈTES NE SONT PAS ADMIS ICI QUE JE SACHE ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Mademoiselle Pegasus Zelda... née le 31 octobre 1987... taille : 1m70, poids : 40kg... nationalité : inconnue, lieu de résidence : inconnu...

-Ca suffit, rétorqua Zelda en lui arrachant les papiers des mains. Maintenant, la gamine délurée aimerait bien s'asseoir et commencer la réunion... »

Plus tard, après la réunion qui finalement, ne servit à... rien...

« Encore un match nul, soupira Seto. Pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir me battre ?

-Esprit de contradiction, mon cher... répondit Zelda.

-Je crois que nous avons le même niveau. Ça ne sert à rien de désintégrer nos points de vie si c'est pour avoir à chaque fois le même résultat...

-Exact. Bien, je crois que je devrais rentrer chez moi... Jade m'attend, on va faire une bolognaise-party et je dois faire un compte-rendu de cette réunion au cours de laquelle j'ai vraiment perdu mon temps.

-Si tu veux.

-Bonne soirée.

-À toi aussi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent, et Zelda sortit du bureau de Kaiba. Elle traversa le centre de Domino sur son scooter, pour arriver sur le quai 25.

Quelle naïveté se dit-elle en pensant à Seto. Mais quelle intelligence...

Review SVP.


End file.
